


White Clouds

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drug Use, Historical, Hookah, M/M, Opium, Ottoman Empire, Sex, Sex Slave (kinda), Smut, angst-ish, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: Ottoman Empire Turkey. Long after Greece had been conquered by Turkey in the 14th century, he is still under the Turks rule on the 17th century.Turkey enjoys partaking in the ancient tradition of smoking from hookah’s. He also enjoys partaking in his favorite Greek.





	White Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to be historically accurate but I know I failed. BUT! I did do SOME research so I’m not too unrealistically off. But I tried my best! Hope you enjoy.

Ankara, Turkey. 17th Centurey. 

Turkey was in his prime. It was long after the fall of Constantinople, the Ottoman Empire ruled over many lands and was one of the most powerful empires in the world at the moment. Sadik had hit the acme of his life being a nation, which came with many great wonders to behold him. From conquering other areas of the globe to partaking in the popular pass times, Turkey had it all. Everything he could want, including his favorite specimens, Hercules Karpusi and opium.

-

Sadik inhales a long breath of the white smoke, holding it in his lungs before exhaling over his head, adding onto the clouded rooms current density.

He lay on silk cushions which were piled all around the spacious and luxurious room he resided in. Clouds of smoke hung about the curling of the dimly lit orange and yellow room. It was warm and humid due to the many hookahs that sat around each person in the room with him.

Each man in the room lay like he did, a hookah in hand, slowly and lazily sucking on the end before exhaling into the building atmosphere of the room.

Some of the men had slaves surrounding them, laying near them and stroking or massaging them.  
Some of the slaves were being fucked by their masters while others were allowed to partake in the smoking. 

No man seemed to really pay attention to the others activities, mainly focused on the opium coursing through their bloodstream or the man or woman they were choosing to lay with. 

Sadik, was one of them. The nation of Turkey sat at the head of the room, dressed only in red and silk robes with a white and gold horansani and his ever present white eye mask.

Currently, the Turk had a new slave of his bouncing up and down on his cock. Moaning and body sweating with pleasure. This new specimen of his was none other that the nation of Greece, Hercules Karpusi.

Turkey watched as the Greeks face contorted in pleasure, the smoke filling his mind and blocking out almost all other thoughts besides the man on him. Greece bounced up and down of the large cock, moaning and gasping. 

“Y-yes... more, more, more...” cried out Hercules.

They’d been fucking for hours and still neither of them had come.  
The Turk pulled down the green eyed mans head, pressing their lips together and blowing the opium vapor into the smaller nations mouth. He then lowered his hands to the mans hips and pulled him off his cock for a few seconds, flipping the man over to see the open and gaping hole that had yet to close.  
Hercules whined and breathed out the smoke in a white cloud, coughing and sputtering as he did so, not used to the strong drug.  
Turkey then stuck two fingers into the open hole at once and the hole immediately tightly encircled the fingers and Greece cried out. Turkey was fascinated.

He pulled out his fingers and moved his mouth to the pink hole, sticking his tongue inside the warm cavern and liking the whines of the smaller male. He swirled his tongue, opening the man back up so that his hole gaped again, needing something more. Instead of giving it to him, however, Sadik spanked the opening with two fingers. Flicking it and bringing the fingers down roughly on it. Greece shouted and cried out at the abuse to his hole and whined, crying for more as his hole closed against. Contracting inwards.

Turkey decided to lower the man back onto his cock, this time without letting Hercules have a chance to open himself back up. This caused the Greek to scream in pain and pleasure as the Turk shoves his way through the closed hole, opening it back up. 

“Τουρκία.. ah!l moaned Hercules.

Sadik smiles at the use of his nation name. He liked to hear it out of the Greek’s pretty mouth. 

“Say it again,” Said the Turk, grabbing Greece’s face and pulling down to his own, brushing their lips together, “Say my name.” He whispered against the green eyed mans lips.

“Τουρκία, Τουρκία.. Sadik..” he groaned as the Turk slammed up into him forcefully, “Feels so good.. ah..” the smaller man gasped.

Turkey grinned, “I love my name in your pretty lips. Only my name..” he said darkly, chuckling.

Greece nodded. In that moment the Greek knew nothing more than Turkey, he had no where to go and no one to run to. He was weak and so were his people under the Turks rule. He had to submit to this man to survive, and he was willing to do whatever it took to keep his people and himself alive. 

A single tear formed in his eye and fell, landing on the cheek of Sadik, who he was currently facing with his arms around the larger nations neck. 

Sadik saw this through his mask and his grin wavered. He reached up, touching the spot where it had landed, then put the hand to Greece’s cheek. The Greek leaned into the touch, his eyes shut tightly and his hair messily framing his face. He looked quite beautiful.

“So pretty, benim küçük Yunanistan..” the Turk kissed the chapped lips of the young, small nation. 

Greece couldn’t help but blush. Why was this man, who conquered and hurt him make him feel so good? Treat him with a kind of gentleness..?  
He shook his head and tried not to focus on those questions and instead on the undeniable pleasure coursing through his body.

The Turk was still thrusting into him roughly, yet was caressing his face and running his large hands through the Greeks delicate hair gently. Greek felt that the Turk was more cruel by feigning intimacy that to fuck him and be done. It hurt the small mans aching heart. 

Sadik’s thrusts soon became more vigorous and erratic, showing that he was close to climax. As the Turk continued to thrust, he flipped their potions so that Greece was on his hands and knees, with the Turk overtop of him, their bodies almost in the same position with the Turks head near the Greek. 

As Turkey’s thrust for faster, he reached a hand around to the green eyed nations own length and strokes him with his large, warm hands. 

Greece’s knees trembles and he cried out, the stimulation from it all being too much as he hit climax. He clenched around the other man which caused his climax as well. The Turk grunted softly, muttering the Greeks name into his ear. 

Hercules whimpered as the other pulled out and lay back in the silk cushions that formed his form of a throne. The Turk took a long breath from the hookah next to him as Greece tried to stand and reached for his own linen chiton, but before he could reach it the Turk pulled the smaller man down to lay on his chest.

“Eager to get away, eh?” He said with a chuckle, wrapping one arm around the small mans waist and gentle stroking the soft, pale skin of his abdomen. 

“I..didn’t know you wanted me to stay..” The Greek muttered coldly. He couldn’t help but shiver., however, at the mans soft touch.

“Don’t be so cruel, of course I want you to stay, aşkım.” Sadik replied warmly, nuzzling his nose against the Greeks neck.

Greece just let out a small gasp of pleasure and shock.

“Don’t.. don’t call me that.” He said quietly, eyes downcast. 

Turkey chucked a bit.  
“Out of every place I’ve ever conquered, every person of every nation, I’ve never called anyone that but you. My favorite little nation, how beautiful you are. Who wouldn’t call you that?”

“I.. i know you don’t love me. So why say such a thing? Use me how you wish, but do not make me a fool.” 

Turkey looked curiously at him. His eyes hiding most emotions behind his mask. 

“Ah, I see. You do not trust my word, hm? So how can I make you...” the Turk though for a few moments, then sat up so that the Greek also sat up, still on his lap. 

“What..?” Questioned the smaller man.

“Take off my mask, so that you may see the truth in my eyes.”

Greece blushed and was hesitant.  
“I...-“

“Please, Yunanistan.”

Greece grimaced at the use of his name in the other language and decided to listen to the request.

He delicately brought both of his hands up to the other face, latching his smooth, long fingers to the sides of the mask before gently pulling not off and setting it aside.

Greece took in a quick breath at the mans beautifully structured face. He had never seen Sadik without the mask on, not even during the countless times the man had more or less taken advantage of him. Nor any of the times they had argued or fought.

His jaw was sharp and firm accompanied by lifted cheekbones that complemented each other nicely. His brows were messy but nicely shaped. His eyes were a bright hazel color, with long, full eyelashes. He was gorgeous.

“Well?” Asked the Turk, waiting for the other to speak. 

“..Beautiful... Τουρκία,” Greece finally said quietly, “Your eyes spill your truths...” Hercules was at a loss for words. Unable to say any more.  
But Turkey understood, and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Τουρκία = Turkey (in Greek)
> 
> Yunanistan = Greece (in Turkish)
> 
> aşkım = My Love (in Turkish) 
> 
> benim küçük Yunanistan = My little Greece (in Turkish) 
> 
> horansani = a type of head garment Turk men would wear
> 
> Chiron = Am old kind of Tunics that Greek men would wear 
> 
> Hookah = A type of pipe used for vaporizing and smoking


End file.
